The twin
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: Kagome and Chiharu Higurashi, a set of identical twin girls, get thrown into feudal Era Japan. How will the sisters survive in the great unknown? Will romance blossom between the cold-hearted demon and the hard headed mortal girl? The only way to find out, is to read. Review and chapters will be posted, so stay tuned!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. Tanner here. okay, so before anyone asks, this is a prologue, not the first chapter. I'm actually really excited about this story. I wrote the Prologue and the first chapter in one day. So, if anyone wants an update. They'll have to leave a pleasant review. I'm sorry, I know that probably seems a bit rude or mean. But I would really like to know whether or not you guys liked this. And if you don't well how am I supposed to know? Aside from the fact that I automatically assume no one likes my story if I don't get a single review. Anyway, this is possibly going to be a SesshoumaruXOc story, so please be nice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha.**

* * *

First Person

I was walking down the street late one night. The chill of the air had my nose running. I had recently gotten over a cold. Walking around outside in the middle of winter at night after recovering from being sick, was a terrible idea on my part. My headache was coming back full force, causing me to groan softly.

"Why me?" I grumbled, gripping the side of my head with one hand while the other was occupied by the grocery bag in my grip. I was walking down the street at a slow pace, I was about two blocks away from my house and I was starting to regret not buying a car. Glaring my green eyes forward, I pushed myself to move a little faster. If it means I'll get out of this cold a lot quicker, then I'll do it. Though, I knew I should have been paying closer attention to my surroundings, as the sound of a car horn blaring and tires screeching took me by surprise as I froze and turned my gaze to the speeding red truck heading right for me. My eyes widened as I braced myself for the pain of the impact the vehicle would give me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly; I could see the light of the headlights getting brighter as the truck got closer. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt the exploding pain of almost all of my ribs cracking and breaking, and my arm being torn from its socket. I felt myself fly through the air, before the impact of the ground stunned me some more, my skull cracking against the pavement painfully. I could vaguely hear the person getting out of their truck and running to my side. Their voice was muffled as the person talked quickly, and by the sound of their voice, was male. They continued to panic as they asked if I was alright, before I could hear him almost yelling. It went silent for a while, his voice was too muffled to hear what he was saying, and so I assumed he wasn't talking to me.

"Don't worry, help is on its way," I opened my eyes and stared into the deep brown ones of a rather handsome man. His expression was distraught, his face screwed with guilt.

'It's too late,' I thought to myself, feeling my eyes droop close as darkness started to envelop me.

"Don't close your eyes," The man's voice was right next to my ear. I felt his hand on my neck, as though he were searching for a pulse. "Keep them open long enough for the ambulance to get here,"

'At least he stayed,' the thought went through my head as I felt myself smile softly. 'That's more than I can say for most people,'

The sound of muffled sirens drifted around me. I opened my eyes and vaguely noticed that the edges of my world were blurring.

"See, they're almost here, so hold on," the man said, his brown eyes worried as he gazed at me. At that moment, the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics came over rather quickly with a stretcher. They shoved the guy away and I opened my mouth to protest, only to choke on the blood filling my airways. I gagged at the iron taste, pleading with my eyes instead to keep the man close by. I don't want to die without a familiar face.

After I was quickly and not really all that gently, shoved into the back of the ambulance, the man had moved his truck to the side of the road before quickly hopping into the back with me. I would have laughed with relief, if I wasn't currently choking on my own blood.

Keeping my mouth closed, I kept my blurry gaze on the man as one of the paramedics hooked me up to the heart monitor and the IV drip.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, holding my hand between his. I gave him a reassuring squeeze to the best of my abilities. Quickly swallowing the blood, I tried my best to speak.

"Not, your fault," My voice sounded wet, and it hurt so much to speak. "Should have paid attention to where I was going," after that sentence, I coughed rather hard. I could feel something wet dripping down the side of my face from the corner of my mouth.

"She's punctured a lung," The paramedic said in urgency, quickly trying to figure out what to do to keep me alive long enough to make it to emergency surgery, her hands moving rapidly around my body. The neck-brace was rather uncomfortable I noticed as my eyes began to drift closed. The beeping from the heart monitor was beginning to slow as my heart was beginning to stop.

"She's flat lining!" The female paramedic panicked as she started trying to get my heart pumping again, but she was only succeeding in pushing the blood from my lungs and out of my throat. I already knew I was going to die.

Grabbing the man's hand, I stared straight into his beautiful brown eyes. "Don't," I wheezed, I could barely keep my eyes open as I gazed at him. "Blame yourself. Live," I had to stop in order to try and take a breath, only to choke on more blood. "Live on, for me," my voice sounded far away, and muffled as the beeping from the heart monitor slowed to a complete stop as my eyes drooped closed, throwing me into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Tanner here. Okay, this chapter is pretty jumpy due to the time skips. This is the first time you are properly introduced to Chiharu! I hope you like her! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They meant a lot. If you remember, please, keep them coming and I'll post Chapter two!**

* * *

First Person

The feeling of something warm all around me had me sighing in relief. This place was comfortable, I never want to leave. The feeling of something shifting near me had me kicking my feet out in shock, only to be intersected by a barrier of sorts, which had me wondering where I was. The sound of muffled voices had me wondering what the hell was going on. The feeling of not being alone suddenly occurred to me. Reaching my hand out, I felt the skin of another person. Though, they were soft and a bit chubby, like a baby.

The sudden memory of me dying resurfaced in my head. That must mean I was being reborn. Then, that means, the person next to me was my twin, I guess. Pouting slightly, I closed my eyes. Deciding it'd be best to just sleep.

After what felt like an eternity of occasional boredom, I felt a sort of pressure around me, well us.

After listening in on my new mother's ultra sound appointments, I learned that I was an identical twin to a sister. How cool is that.

After a few hours, the pressure started getting worse, which had me shifting in discomfort. I could feel my sister moving around as well. I almost whined as the pressure continued until it was just a few minutes apart, causing me to go into a near panic, mother was going into labor, meaning we were going to be born soon. I couldn't help by whine softly in discomfort.

This continued on until I felt the pressure being relieved. I wonder if they had to do a c-section.

My question was answered as two large hands grabbed me from the warmth, and into the freezing cold, causing me to cry out in pain. It hurt so bad that I couldn't stop crying, the light was bright and hurt my eyes and the sounds were more clear and they hurt my sensitive ears. I was quickly handed over to someone new after they announced my gender, which I already knew was female. I continued to whimper even after I was cleaned and wrapped in a nice warm blanket.

After a few minutes with my mother, I was placed in a clear basket. I turned my gaze around the room, looking at all the new things with a child-like curiosity. About ten minutes later, my sister was next to me. I weakly turned my head to her, and looked straight into her deep brown eyes, which made me realize, that I must of the same eye colour, which had me smiling a toothless grin at her, getting a grin in return. About five minutes later, we were both taken from the basinet and placed gently into out mother's arms. She cooed at us and smiled such a heart-warming smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are we going to name them?" a man asked, his deep brown eyes loving and his black hair was short.

"I wanted to name our elder child, Chiharu," the woman mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"Then the younger one will be Kagome," the man said, kissing my sister's head as well.

Chiharu, huh? That's a pretty name. I like it.

2 years later.

Running around was the most awesome thing I could do as I giggled, dodging my father before he could catch me.

"Come on Chiharu, its bath time," Father said, a laugh in his voice as he tried to, once again, catch me, only to fail, again.

I continued to play chase, only to be caught by none other than mom five minutes later.

"Noo!" I protested, whining softly as mother laughed.

"It's bath time Chiharu, Kagome is waiting for you," At the name of my identical twin sister, I quickly squirmed in my mother's arms until she was forced to put me down.

Giggling I quickly ran to the bathroom. My gaze landed on my little twin sister, my deep brown eyes widening in happiness. "Gome!" I cheered, giggling softly, getting a toothy grin from my sister in return.

"Haru!" she replied, throwing her hands up, only to splash me with water, causing me to giggle. When I made to climb in, I was scooped up rather quickly into the arms of my mother, who laughed at my pouting expression.

"You need to undress before you get in the bath," she gently scolded me, before helping me remove my clothes and plopping me into the bath. I giggle lightly as I splashed my twin. At that exact moment though, mother had dumped a large glass of water over the both of us, before she started scrubbing Kagome's hair, and father came in, and started doing the same to me. I couldn't help but whine in protest.

After our hair was cleaned, mother and father switched sides and started gently rubbing our skin with a wet cloth drenched in soap.

After that, we were both pulled from the tub as the water drained. Mother enveloped me in a soft fluffy towel and started to gently pat me down with it. I giggled at the soft ticklish feeling. Once we were both dry, mother quickly put a diaper on the both of us, which I tried to avoid but failed. And father dressed us in matching nightgowns, mine was blue and Kagome's was pink. I giggled lightly as I was lifted into father's arms and Kagome was lifted into mother's arms, they both took us from the bathroom and up to our shared room.

Father made his way over to my bed, which was blue and white, making me hum in appreciation to the fact that it was my favourite colour. Gently placing me on the mattress of the toddler bed, father tucked me in snuggly. He purposefully bounced the mattress so that I would bounce a bit, causing me to laugh.

"Dear, she needs to go to sleep, not be wild up like that," Mother scolded him lightly.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't resist," He grinned at her, standing up and lightly kissing her cheek.

They made to leave the room, before both Kagome and I cried out in protest. Mother turned and gave us confused looks, until we both pointed to the currently turned off night light. She smiled softly and turned it on for us. "Good night girls," her soft voice said gently.

"Night mommy," Kagome and I said in unison. Causing her to smile and gently shut the door.

I turned my gaze to my twin sister, who was lying in her pink and white bed, her eyes drooping closed.

"Night Gome," I said softly, closing my eyes to sleep.

"Night Haru," came her reply before I fell into dreams.

5 years.

Kagome and I sat at the kitchen table colouring in our colouring books, humming softly to ourselves.

We recently turned five on the twenty fourth of September. It was now the twenty eighth.

"Can you pass the green crayon Gome?" I asked lightly, my twin nodded and handed me the green crayon without looking at me.

"Can you pass the yellow one, Haru?" she asked in return, finally turning her big brown eyes towards me, causing me to grin and nod.

"Yeah," I replied, handing her the yellow crayon. We were currently at our grandfather's house as we waited for mother to come back from shopping and to take us home, where we will help her with dinner while we wait for father to come home.

Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of boredom. "Hey, Gome, wanna go outside and play?" I asked my twin, giving her a pleading look.

She nodded and stood. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and black leggings. Her feet were bare as she had removed her socks and shoes at the door, while I was wearing my matching dress but in blue, and a pair of black leggings on my legs and a pair of light blue socks adorned my feet. Quickly grabbing her had, I pulled her to the front door where we both pulled on our shoes. On her feet, she wore her pale pink socks and pretty pink sneakers, and on my feet, I wore my pale blue socks and blue sneakers. Grabbing our jackets, we quickly ran outside.

We then spent the next four hours running around the yard and playing hide and seek. Giggling softly, I heard Kagome yelling that mom was back and that we were leaving soon. Coming out of my hiding place, I walked up to my sister and grabbed her hand. We then made our way towards our mother, who was smiling at us lovingly.

"Hello girls, ready to go home?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yes mother," we said in unison, causing her to laugh.

On our way home, we talked about what we did today and how much fun we had and what we had for lunch.

"Sounds like you girls had fun," she laughed lightly, making us grin.

"We did!" I said excitedly.

7 years.

I remember feeling pain and fear course through me on one particular day the year my sister and I turned seven. It was shortly after finding out we were going to have a little brother.

The day we found out father was never coming home. I remember hearing Kagome sob, and mother cry, while I stood there stone faced and tried my hardest not to shed tears.

We were at the funeral when I finally cried. My sister and I were wearing Identical black dresses, in our hair, were ribbons, mine was blue, while hers was pink.

I remember seeing them lower his coffin into the ground, as I felt the tears rush down my face. I had made to run towards it, only to get caught by grandfather as I screamed.

"You can't put him in there! He has to go to work tomorrow!" I had screamed, "He hasn't met my little brother yet! You can't!" I remember hearing mother cry harder as she grabbed my sister and me and pulled us into a tight hug. I remember sobbing into her shoulder as I begged her not to let them put him in the ground. She murmured words of reassurance in my ear as I cried and cried, I didn't hear a word she said, but I remember eventually calming down. I had tired myself out from crying so hard. One of dad's coworkers had come up to me and hugged me tightly, before telling me how much my father talked about me, about how I was such a rebel and hard headed, about how I was strong and never cried, not even when I broke my wrist when I was three, from falling off a chair.

The man praised me for being so strong. After that, I cried some more, right before I passed out.

A few months later, my little brother Sota was born. He was really weird looking, all pink and wrinkly. He looked just like dad, which had me resenting him for a while. But I couldn't hate him forever. Not after he smiled that gummy smile at me.

9 years.

My little brother was two years old now. After Sota was born, we moved in with grandpa, Kagome and I share a room and Sota gets his own, of course. Mom started working and Kagome and I started third grade, which was an adventure all in its own.

We kept getting mistaken for one another, which we used to our full advantage. We couldn't help but laugh whenever we confused someone. Though, they eventually figured out who was who, by using our personalities against us.

Me with my rebel personality, I was brash and loud, I was also rather rude, while my sister on the other hand, while she was loud, she was also more polite, though she could be very rude when she wanted to be.

I laughed lightly as Kagome and I waited for our grandpa to come get us from the primary school. Kagome smiled at me.

It was at this moment that an older boy, probably around eleven or so, came up to us and shoved my sister to the ground. He stood there and laughed as tears welled in her eyes as blood welled to the surface of her knee.

I felt rage consume me as I shoved the boy back into his friends, causing him to almost fall as he stumbled. Anger filled his expression quickly, before he stomped over to me.

I balled my hand into a fist, and punched him straight in the face, possibly breaking his nose.

"Leave my sister alone you bully," I growled at him. My glare sharpening as I stared at him.

"Man, whatever, let's get out of here," the kid grumbled, quickly leading his friends away.

I turned to my sister and helped her up. I dusted her pretty pink dress off and handed her, her bag.

"You okay, Gome?" I asked softly, gazing into her eyes and daring her to lie to me.

"I'll be fine, my knee just hurts," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes free of tears. At that moment, grandpa drove up in a beat up van.

"Come on girls," He called through the window, causing us to quickly pile into the van. My hand never left my sister's.

11 years.

Sota was four and was always there to greet us at the shrine gate, excitedly bouncing in his beat up sneakers and blue overalls that used to be mine.

"Sisters!" He yelled excitedly, quickly running up to us and wrapping his arms around my jean clad legs, while Kagome wore her favourite violet skirt and dark pink sweater. I was wearing my favourite dark blue top that was striped with lighter blue.

"Hey Sota, thanks for meeting us every day," I said, gently ruffling his hair.

He grinned up at me, his brown eyes a shade lighter than mine and Kagome's.

"Grandpa is cleaning," he said vaguely, causing Kagome and I to look at each other.

"Oh boy," we said in unison, before quickly making our way into the house. We saw grandpa vigorously scrubbing the counters, which confused us. Why was he cleaning? He never cleans.

I decided it wasn't worth the risk of another rant about nonsense, to ask, and I grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her up the stairs and to our room. Since she was good at math and I'm good at English, we decided it was best to help each other out.

Grabbing my long black hair, I tied it back with a blue ribbon. Kagome just put a pink headband in her black hair to keep her bangs out of her face.

15 years.

It was a day before our fifteenth birthday, and Kagome and I were helping Grandpa in the shrine, I was sweeping while Kagome pestered grandpa about our birthday tomorrow.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about my favorite granddaughters' birthday." He said happily.

"Grandpa, we're your only Granddaughters," I grumbled, leaning the broom against the wall as I took my seat next to my sister. Kagome wore a pink sweater and blue skirt, while I wore a blue sweater and blue jean shorts. I was never one for skirts.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I suppose I could give you you're presents now," Grandpa handed each of us a wrapped box.

"Oh grandpa, you shouldn't have," Kagome said cheerfully, though, I know my sister better than anyone. I knew she didn't actually mean that.

She opened her box first and pulled out a mummified Kappa hand. "Oh," she mumbled and Grandpa started rambling about the history of the paw.

"Here Buyo, eat," Kagome muttered, handing the paw above our fat cat's head.

Grandpa screeched as he yelled at Kagome about feeding an 'Ancient Relic' to our cat.

I laughed as I opened up my gift. Inside, was a beautiful sword, "Oh Grandpa, thank-you!" I cheered, pulling the old man into a hug.

"Well, you're welcome, I figured since you're a fighter, you could put that sword to good use somehow," He said lovingly, patting my back.

"It's perfect, I love it," I said softly, lightly running my finger along the ice blue hilt.

"That's not fair Grandpa, how come Chiharu gets better gifts then me?" Kagome complained, glowering at me. Though I know she doesn't hate me. I gave her a light smirk.

"It's cuz you never express interest in anything," I teased her. "You're always so focused on school, that Grandpa just assumes what you want."

"I do to!" she yelled, glaring at me, her long black hair in a near identical style to mine, our brown eyes identical along with our faces, since we were identical twins.

"No, you don't," I said in a sing song voice.

Kagome lunged at me, causing me to laugh as I dodged her, causing her to chase me around the yard.

I loved moments like these, the carefree ones. Little did I know, that these moments were about to become few and far between.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be taking place in the first episode if the anime/manga!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is Chapter two. I know my story isn't all that popular yet, but I hope it will be sooner or later. I really enjoyed writing this, I was using the manga for help, so I'm sorry if things seem different, minus my character of course. Lol. Please, let me know how I did on this chapter. I'd really like to know. Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed, it was really very much appreciated. The chapter without the authors note is 2,799 words, it took up twelve pages on word doc. How awesome is that? CX Now, without further adieu,the story!**

* * *

Recap!

"Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes gazing curiously at the little pink orb hanging from a flat piece of wood and chain. She turned her gaze to our grandfather, who was seated on the floor. Gazing at her in earnest.

"Well," He started, before pausing, to make sure we were listening. "As long as you keep this, your house will be safe and your business will prosper," he seemed rather proud of the little pink ball as I took my seat next to my twin sister. I had been sweeping for about twenty minutes before getting bored.

"Are we going to sell them Jii-Chan?" Kagome started as I poked the ball.

"These glass balls," I finished, furrowing my brow as I gave our grandfather a blank stare.

"Now listen you two, the history of the Shikon No Tama begins with-" grandpa started before getting interrupted by Kagome.

"Besides that Jii-Chan," She got on her knees excitedly, her brown eyes shining as she gazed at Grandpa hopefully. "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" her voice raised a bit in her excitement, though she tried to hide it.

"Heh," Grandpa huffed, "Now, how could I forget that my adorable Grand-childrens' birthday is tomorrow," he said reaching behind him and grabbing two wrapped boxes. One was a regular box and the other was long and narrow. He handed Kagome the regular sized box and me the longer one.

"Wow, a present," Kagome and I said in unison, we looked at each other excitedly.

"I know they're early but, happy Birthday Kagome and Chiharu," he said earnestly.

Kagome opened hers first and stared at the thing in disgust.

"That mummified Kappa's hand brings good luck, its history begins with-" He broke off and gave Kagome a horrified look as she handed the hand to our fat cat Buyo, with the muttering words of, 'Here Buyo, eat,'

"Ah! Hey, that's wasteful!" Grandpa cried out mournfully.

 _See the house we live in is a very old shrine; the five of us, Jii-Chan, mama and otouto live together here._

We were sitting down to dinner and grandpa was going on about the 'history' of the pickles.

"The history of these pickles begins with-" He was cut off by Kagome, who was still sour about her gift, while I was pleased.

"These were from Ujiko-san, weren't they?" her voice was blank of emotion as she looked at Mama. Who gave a nervous laugh.

I had gotten a beautiful sword, the hilt was ice blue and silver, and the guard was a shiny platinum colour. The sheath was the same ice blue as the wrappings on the guard. I kept the sword with me all through dinner.

Anyway, more about our home.

 _The Go-Shin- Boku is five hundred years old. It was the tree that Kagome and I used to find out way home when we walked from school. It was always easy to spot from the distance._

 _And the concealed well is supposed to have some kind of legend._

 _All of these things have their own history. But…_

"We're leaving!" Kagome and I shouted as we raced down the walkway towards the stairs.

 _No matter how often we hear Jii-Chan say "It's history begins with…" We completely forget._

 _I never thought about why we couldn't remember, until today, the day we turned 15._

"Huh, Souta?" Kagome and I made our way over to our adorable little brother.

"Nee-Chans," he mumbled, looking at us. His expression worried.

"you shouldn't play in the shrine," Kagome said in an almost scolding way.

"Yeah, you could get hurt," I finished, looking at my little brother in annoyance as I leaned on my sister's shoulder.

"I'm not, Buyo is…" he started before fading off, never finishing his sentence.

"Inside the concealed well?" I asked, giving Souta a funny look.

We made our way into the shrine and Souta kneeled at the top of the stairs. "Buyo," he called out hesitantly.

"I think he's down there, but…" He mumbled, trailing off again.

"Then why don't you go get him?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to him as I stood on his other side.

"But… This place feels kinda creepy." He mumbled, his voice shaking slightly.

"What are you scared of?" Kagome asked looking at him with a kinda neutral expression.

"Aren't you a man?" I finished. Giving him a blank expression as he sweat dropped.

"So?" Souta started, before getting interrupted.

Suddenly, the sound of scratching could be heard coming from somewhere near the well.

Souta quickly jumped behind Kagome with a cry of fear. "Something's down there!"

"Like the cat, maybe?" Kagome teased him. She then stood slowly, before making her way down to the well. I quickly followed after her. Wishing I had brought my sword. Something didn't feel right in here.

"Geez," Kagome muttered. The scratching got louder as we drew closer to the well. It was then that we both noticed something a little frightening.

"The sound is coming, from inside the well?" The way Kagome said it made it sound like a question.

"No way," I muttered, standing closer to her, not because I was scared, but because I felt the sudden need to protect her.

"KYAAAH!" Kagome screamed, causing to look down. I gave a dry laugh.

"It's just Buyo Gome," I said, picking up the stupid cat who purred happily.

"Ah, that scared me," Souta huffed out, gripping the front of his shirt as he gave our sister a weak glare. "Don't scream like that!"

"Now look you," Kagome started as I handed her our stupid fat cat.

Souta's gaze was on something behind us. His expression reading fear.

"Ne- Nee-Chans!" He cried out as I turned my gaze just in time to see six pairs of hands wrap around Kagome and me.

"Wha!" Kagome yelped as I growled, trying to fight free, but the grip of the six armed woman was too strong.

I let out a grunt as we were both pulled into the dark depths of the well.

"How wonderful, I can feel my power returning," The woman's voice was raspy and sounded almost like a hiss. "My body is growing back,"

I turned my gaze to the woman's lower half, only to see she had the body of a centipede. I shrieked in fear. Bugs and I do not mix well. I quickly gripped my sister's sleeve, my dark brown eyes widening in fear.

"You have it don't you," She kept her gaze on Kagome, never once actually looking at me. Which made me believe I wasn't the one she wanted to grab.

"Le- Let go of us!" Kagome screamed, her face full of anger. "That's disgusting!"

Kagome pushed her right hand towards the woman's face and a light shone from it, causing the woman to be pushed away from us, also severing her arm.

"Ah!" Kagome let out a shout of surprise.

"Damn you," The centipede woman hissed out. "I won't let you go, Shikon…. No… Tama…" Her voice faded out and disappeared completely.

"Shikon?" Kagome muttered softly, her expression reading confusion as she turned her gaze towards me. It was at that moment, which we both lightly landed on the ground of the well, I landed on my feet, Kagome wasn't so lucky. She's always been a clutz though.

"Inside, the well?" She mumbled, looking up at the sunlight filtering in from above which had me gazing up in confusion, it was dark inside the shrine when we first went in, where is all this light coming from?

I could tell Kagome was thinking rather hard about something as she sat there. She had her right hand gripping her left arm as she turned her gaze to the centipede woman's severed arm.

Her expression was shocked and she then began to think some more as I helped her stand.

"Shikon No Tama? Have I heard that before?" she contemplated, trying to remember. I sweatdropped then, about to tell her where we heard those words. She then looked up determinedly. "Better get out of here." She muttered.

"Souta, are you there?!" She called out, "Go get Jii-Chan,"

When we didn't get a reply, Kagome started getting annoyed as she grabbed the vines that were growing on the side of the well.

"I know those weren't there before," I muttered, following after her as her voice filtered down to me.

"Geez that kid ran away huh?" She muttered as she reached the top, "Hup," She grunted pulling herself up. "Eh?" She muttered, confused as I pulled myself up next to her. "Outside?" She turned to me, her expression worried and confused. "Are you seeing this Haru?" she asked me softly as I nodded, gazing around in wonder.

I followed after her as she began to walk away towards the vague direction that the house used to sit.

"Jii-Chan!" She called, "Mama!" We continued walking, but the house was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe we were dragged through a tunnel?" I muttered, trying to reassure my twin, who was beginning to get anxious.

"Ah!" She cried, pointing to a familiar looking tree. "Go-Shin-Boku!" She excitedly ran towards the tree, while I followed closing behind.

She stopped suddenly, causing me to almost run into her back. "Geez Gome, what's stopping you?" I grumbled, when I didn't get an answer, I looked towards where her gaze was and saw a boy in red pinned to our tree. His body was wrapped up in the roots, and an arrow was sticking from his chest. His silver hair was long and his eyes were closed as though he were sleeping peacefully.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" Kagome asked softly, making her way up to the boy, I followed her slowly, though I was skeptical of the boy.

Kagome was quickly climbing up to him, all the while muttering "Excuse me," Before she stood before him. I had to admit though, the guy was rather cute. Though he was too short for my tastes.

"Those, aren't human ears," she muttered and I knew instantly what she was thinking.

"Don't Kagome," Though, I was too late, her fingers were already on his ears and she was petting and rubbing them.

Her expression then changed to shame as she looked down, though she kept her hands on his ears. I heard footsteps quickly approaching and I turned around to see a group of men with bows and arrows, their arrows already drawn tight, before they let loose, the arrows hitting the tree around the two.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE SHOOTING AT!" I yelled out angerly.

"This land is forbidden." One man called out with another following quickly with a question.

"Are you a foreigner?"

Kagome and I sat on a mat with a ankles tied together and our hands tied behind our backs.

"They were in Inuyasha forest?" one person said from somewhere behind us.

"They be young girls dressed in strange clothing," another mumbled right afterwards.

I could feel my anger rising and felt Kagome bump my shoulder with hers causing me to look at her. She shook her head, silently telling me to cool it.

I continued to feel my anger rise and I finally shouted out "Hey! You didn't have to tie us up!"

"Could they be spies?" they continued to converse with one another, completely ignoring my comment as I glared heavily ahead of me.

"Could it be war again?" and elderly man asked in his hoarse voice causing me to cringe. War?

"A kitsune in disguise perhaps?" A woman whispered to the one next to her.

This place was beginning to look more and more like the feudal era. I looked to Kagome and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Clear the way, Miko Kaede-Sama had arrived," A man called out.

An elderly woman stood before us, an eye-patch over her left eye. In her left hand was a bow.

"Who are you? Why were you in Inuyasha's Forest?" the woman asked, squinting at the both of us.

"Jeez, another weirdo has arrived," Kagome whispering to me, causing me to snicker.

"Hn?" The woman looked at us a little harder, causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Let me see your faces clearly." The woman grabbed Kagome by the chin, gazing at her face, she would occasionally look at me as well, but I just glared at her. "Try to look more intelligent."

I could tell, just by that comment, that Kagome was offended.

"You two resemble, Kikyo-Onee-Sama," she said, her voice filled with surprise.

My sister and I were seated in a cabin of sorts. Our feet were unbound. Though, our hands weren't.

Across from me, and next to my sister, sat the elderly woman otherwise known as Kaede.

"My sister was called Kikyo," She began, stirring the pot of food on the fire in the center of the room. "She was the Miko who protected this village." I could tell by the older woman's expression that she missed her sister dearly. "It had been fifty years since that day, and I was only a child when she died." I turned my gaze towards my twin, who was looking at the older woman with curiosity and wonder.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to eat?" the woman asked, looking at us expectantly.

"Umm," Kagome mumbled, looking at me then back to the woman. "Could you maybe, untie us?"

"Ah." The woman said, doing as my sister asked before handing us our bowls.

"Um, this isn't Tokyo… is it?" She asked, her voice a little sad. I could tell she was feeling homesick, so I scooted to sit next to her, gently resting my hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. She gave me one back before taking a bit of food. Which I had to say, was pretty damn good for the feudal era.

"I've never heard of it, is that your province?" Kaede asked curiously, gazing between my sister and I, as if trying to find a difference between us.

'Good luck with that lady,' I could help but smirk as I took a bite of food.

"Umm, yeah," Kagome mumbled. "I wouldn't mind getting back home now," She mumbled, giving the elderly woman a smile.

At that moment, the sounds of animals' crying and people shouting could be heard outside, causing me to set my bowl down and stand up quickly.

Kagome and Kaede followed me to the door, I was already outside when they finally joined me, gazing around at all the destruction and mayhem with a serious face. The centipede lady was back, and she was not happy.

A horse was thrown in our direction, its side ripped open as I pulled Kagome out of the way of it. She let out a shriek of fear as she pressed closer to me. I kept hearing men and woman screaming one word. Mononoke.

Kagome's expression was shocked as she gazed at the woman/creature.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama!" The thing screeched, as Kaede gave us a shocked expression.

"The, The Shikon No Tama!" She stepped closer to my sister. "You are carrying it?" she asked, her one eye was wide with what seemed like fear.

"I… I don't know, but," With those words, I knew exactly what she was thinking. Giving her a stern stare, I said as forcefully as I could.

"Not without me," She nodded at my words, before turning to Kaede.

"We have to lead her away from this village, before everyone is.." She was cut off by men yelling.

"Neither Spears nor Arrows are working," the man yelled to Kaede, who replied with "We must drive it back to the dry old well,"

"Dry well?" Kagome asked, looking at Kaede, who seemed to have forgotten we were there.

"It's in Inuyasha's Forest," She said loudly. I knew exactly what well she was talking about, and it seemed as though Kagome did as well.

"Which way is the forest?" Kagome asked, looking at Kaede seriously as I came up next to her with an identical expression.

"To the east," She answered, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Where the light is coming from, we got it!" Kagome yelled, before taking off in a sprint, with me not too far behind her.

"Waiiiiit," The centipede woman called out to us, following quickly behind.

We dashed through the forest, dodging trees and low hanging branches and bushes.

"We got ourselves into some deep shit," I muttered, keeping my gaze on my surroundings and my ears on the sound of my sister's breathing and the forest around us.

"No kidding," Was my reply as we continued forward, with no way of knowing what lay in store for us ahead.


	4. Authors Note

So, I decided to rewrite this story to add a bit more of character development, so things will be a bit different. Sorry guys, but I will be posting a new story for Bleach, where Ichigo has a twin sister, so if you want to read that until then, it'll be posted very soon. I love you guys, thank you for being so patient with me!


End file.
